Dimensia/Credits
Logos Opening Credits Orion Pictures Presents In association with Banford Productions Jamie Shertick Productions GreenyWorld Studios Davis-Films Magic Light Pictures Zentropa Entertainment Invicta Capital Future Film TFM Distribution Liberator Productions Fjedable Films A/S Ulyssees FilmProduktion GmbH. StudioCanal and BBC Films A Orange Studio Svenesk Filmindustri Nordisk Film Universum Film Annapurna Pictures Metrodome Distribution Isabella Films Sigma Films Slot Machine Film I Vast Vertigo Films 4 1/2 Film and Dimensia DCP LLC, Production Dimensia Closing Credits Cast Main Crew Second Unit Canada Unit France Unit Germany Unit United Kingdom Unit United States Unit Visual Effects & Animation INDUSTRIAL LIGHT & MAGIC, A Lucasfilm, Ltd. Company Lead Animators Edward Zhou Animators Supervising Digital Artist Martin Murphy Lead Digital Artists Digital Artists Digital Modeling & Simulation Artists Production Support Technology ILM Executive Staff SONY PICTURES IMAGEWORKS Character Animators Simon Zizan Black Adrien Crespon Scott Dace Jed Fisher David Good Eric R. Huang Seung Hoo Ihm Michael James Jahnke Minseok Lee Dave Mah Craig McPherson Martin Moch Ryan OReilly Allen O'Sanlou Olga Parshina Josh Riley FX Animation Artists Sergei Bolisov Jacob Clark David Gary James M Goodman Injoon Hwang Kevin Kitchel Simon Lewis Viktor Lundqvist Filippo Maccari Helena Masand Gregory Wade Reynolds Christopher Dante Romano David Sellares Steve Shearston Nikolas Slotiuk John Treusch Ferenc Ugrai Alvin Yap Lighting Artists Kirsten Drummond Seraphin Guery JD LaTasha Imhof Olivier Van Zeveren Compositors Brandon Barney Geeta Basantani Joel Bautista Lucian Boicu Jon Bot Ryan Geist Bozajian Andy Chang Steve Cho Kaelen Cohen Joseph JP Connery Mike Diltz Simon Dye Brian Fisher Ben Funk Emilia Gustafsson Laura Ingram Darren MacKay Danielle Norgate Frank Petit Tristan Porter Giorgia Pulvirenti Ricardo Quintero Daniel Rubin Katya Ruslanova SCANLINE VFX FX TD's Shading / Lighting TD's Compositors PIXOMONDO Compositors BASE VFX TROLL VFX 4DMAX BUF COMPAGNIE DIGITAL DOMAIN CG Effects Animators CG Lighting Artists Technical Developers Rito Treviño Digital Compositing Lead Jason Selfe Digital Compositors Digital Coordinators Digital Production Administrator Jo Lockman MOVING PICTURE COMPANY (MPC) Visual Effects Production Lead Digital Artists Digital Artists Animators Production Support GHOST VFX A/S LOLA VISUAL EFFECTS Senior Compositors Compositors Matte Painters 3D Artists Roto Artists BLACK GINGER VFX CRAFTY APES RISE VISUAL EFFECTS STUDIOS RHYTHM AND HUES STUDIOS Animators Modeling Supervisor Matthieu Passon Modeling Artists Scott A. Matthieu III MAC GUFF Practical Effects And Animatronics Done By JIM HENSON'S CREATURES SHOP STAINTON ENTERPRISES Stereoscopic 3D Stereoscopic 3D Conversion by STEREO D Production Coordinators Compositing Artists Stereo Final Checkers Jason Thomas Stereo Animators Pre-Visualization Supplied by HALON ENTERTAINMENT 3D Cyber-Scanning Done by THE LANDMARK ENTERTAINMENT GROUP THE ALL EFFECTS COMPANY ONLYDINOSAURS SCIENCE AND TECHNOLOGY COMPANY LIMITED Motion Capture Done By CENTROID MOTION Digital Intermediate Production Post Production Original Dialogue Mixers Skywalker Sound A Lucasfilm, Ltd. Company - Marin County, California ADR Loop Group Children's Loop Group ViviAnn Lee Piste Rouge Telepool/Moviepool/Europool Ardmore Sound Music Score Choir Songs Suppliers France Sound Equipment MIKROS IMAGE Grip Equipment PANAVISION TSF GRIP SFX BIGBANG SFX Film Stock KODAK Camera Equipment EURO MEDIA GROUP TSF TSF CAMERA VANTAGE PARIS VFX MAC GUFF Laboratory Services ECLAIR LABORTORIES INC. Negative Cutting ARANE GULLIVER Camera Laboratory EURO MEDIA FRANCE Film Laboratory NEXT SHOT Audio Equipment A4 AUDIO Canada Grip And Lighting Equipment Supplied by WILLIAM F. WHITE INTERNATIONAL INC. Video Post-Production Facility TECHNICOLOR CREATIVE SERVICES Audio Post-Production Facility TATTERSALL SOUND AND PICTURE Camera Equipment PANAVISION CANADA Financial Royal Services by Payroll Services Provided by ENTERTAINMENT PARTNERS CANADA Germany Sound Equipment ARRI MEDIA Lighting Equipment ARRI RENTAL Germany Production Equipment Supplied by STUDIO BABELSBERG Brazil Camera Equipment Supplied by JKL Lighting Equipment Supplied by QUANTA LOCALL Grip Equipment Supplied by GRIP SUPPORT USA Rights and Clearances by ENTERTAINMENT CLEARANCES INC. Payroll Services by CAST AND CREW ENTERTAINMENT SERVICES, INC. Dailies Equipment Provided by CHAPMAN/LEONARD STUDIO EQUIPMENT, INC. Camera Dailies Supplied by JL FISHER UK Camera Equipment by PANALUX Lighting Equipment Supplied by LEE LIGHTING UK Post Production Facility PINEWOOD STUDIOS Filmed on Location at PINEWOOD STUDIOS, London, England STUDIO BABELSBERG, Potsdam, Germany JOINVILLE STUDIOS, Paris, France RED STUDIOS, Hollywood, California EUE SCREEN GEMS STUDIOS, Wilmington, North Carolina JIM HENSON COMPANY LOT, Hollywood, California TORONTO PRODUCTION SERVICES, Toronto, Canada Special Thanks Additional Thanks Produced with the participation of With the participation of Nomination-CNC-1.png Canal+.svg Logo Eurimages.jpg Medialogo-1.gif 2000px-Medienboard-Berlin-Brandenburg-Logo.svg.png 2000px-Deutscher-Filmförderfonds-Logo.svg.png 2000px-Filmförderungsanstalt-Logo.svg.png 2000px-Logo Filmförderung HH-SH.svg.png 2000px-FilmFernsehFonds-Bayern-Logo.svg.png Mdm.png Filmforderung-Baden-Wurttemberg-Logo.png 2000px-Film- und Medienstiftung NRW Logo.svg.png 20180426_film-fund-luxembourg-logo-600-382.jpg Belgacom-logo.jpg center|220x220px ICO Produced in association with Produced with the assistance of Abilities-OMDC-logo.jpg Quebec.jpg UNIFOR NABET 700-M AQPM SARTEC VISION GLOBALE PARIS HAWK ARANE GULLIVER MEDIA ARRI Rental EURO MEDIA GROUP LOCALL QUANTA A4 AUDIO MIKROS IMAGE BIGBANG SFX EURO MEDIA FRANCE NEXT SHOT MAC GUFF TSF TSF GRIP TSF CAMERA ECLAIR LABORATORIES INC. REVIVAL POST ARDMORE SOUND PISTE ROUGE TELEPOOL MOVIEPOOL EUROPOOL NO.2343248702 Copyright © 2016 ORION RELEASING, LLC. and DIMENSIA DCP, LLC. All Rights Reserved. ORION RELEASING, LLC. and DIMENSIA DCP, LLC. are the authors and creators of this motion picture for the purposes of copyright and other laws in all countries throughout the world. This motion picture is protected under the laws of the United States and other countries. Unauthorized duplication, distribution or exhibition may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. The characters and events depicted in this photoplay are fictitious. Any similarity to actual persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental. GREENYWORLD STUDIOS AUSTIN VERTIGO FILMS SLOT MACHINE INVICTA CAPITAL Category:Credits